The present invention is related to apparatus for pulling electrical wires through conduit or other confined spaces to a terminal or service box.
Electrical wiring in nearly all phases of building construction is strung through walls, ceilings and other areas that are usually inaccessible to the electrician. Thus, the cables often have to be "fished" by sending a flexible line through the intended wire path, attaching the free end of the line to the wire, and subsequently pulling the line and wire back through the course.
Substantial difficulty has been experienced in pulling wires, especially heavy gauge wires that often lead underground along conduits from a supply source to a service inlet, for example, in an apartment building. Pulling the wire can require the combined pulling efforts of more than one person. Even when lighter gauge wire is to be pulled, the manual effort involved is tiring and time consuming.